<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Home, Brother by Lightning_Zombie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862672">Welcome Home, Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Zombie/pseuds/Lightning_Zombie'>Lightning_Zombie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, Dream SMP Afterlife, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Violence, Swearing, because ew why would I write canon stuff, not necessarily canon compliant, the canon wouldn't give us a Wilbur Tommy reunion so I did, they're brothers your honour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Zombie/pseuds/Lightning_Zombie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Wilbur meet again, but Tommy is looking for something else. </p><p>///</p><p>Rated teen for referenced violence, character death and swearing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Home, Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Someone in the DSMP discord server I'm in said they needed this, so, here ya go bud. This isn't exactly what you asked for but I am uncontrollable. I also needed this tbh. Why is the canon so miserable? </p><p>This is very loosely based on a comic by Tamsketches / tamatojam on instagram / twitter. The Henry one. iykyk</p><p>Also I am not trying to post every damn day but it keeps happening lol/</p><p>Please read tags before reading :)</p><p>///</p><p>This is a work of fiction about my interpretation of the persona's of CC's, not the CC's themselves. Do not repost my fics to other sites. Do not send my fics to CC's. If you're a CC, in the nicest way possible, go away. This is for the fans.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Everything hurts.</p><p>  Tommy coughs, clutching his sides desperately. Any attempts to get up fail, his arms collapsing beneath him. His cracked ribs make it difficult to breath. Blood drips from his nose. He can't see. Why can't he see? </p><p>  <em>"Tommy?"</em> A voice echoes through the blurred white of his vision. It sounds like Dream. He doesn't want to see Dream. He wants Phil, or Sam, or-</p><p>  <em>"Tommy!"</em> The voice comes again, more distinct this time. British, loud, desperate. </p><p>  Familiar.</p><p>  Tommy coughs, the aching bruises on his skin start to fade, blood washing away. Something comes into view. Brown fabric, black eyes-</p><p>  "Wilbur?"</p><p>  "Oh my god." Wilbur looks exactly as he did on the day before he died. Not <em>the</em> day he died, covered in Phil's charred feathers, blood and tears mixing on his face, clothes torn to shreds by the explosion. He looks... normal, if a little pale. Wilbur pulls Tommy into a hug. "Jesus fucking <em>Christ</em>."</p><p>  "Where am I?" Tommy's voice is small. He clings to Wilbur. White light still burns in his eyes, stretching out in every direction. He looks down at himself. His clothes are repaired, and Tubbo's compass hangs securely around his neck. There's no trace of blood anywhere on him. He can't remember why, but he knows there should be.</p><p>  "I'm pretty sure it <em>isn't</em> hell." Wilbur grins and Tommy chuckles a little. It turns to coughing; his lungs still burn. "This is wherever we go after... we die."</p><p>  "What the fuck, I'm <em>dead</em>?" Tommy asks quietly. He didn't get a chance to say goodbye. To Phil, to Sam Nook, to Niki. To Tubbo.</p><p>  "Sorry about that." Wilbur ruffles his hair and stands up. He hauls Tommy to his feet, but has to hold him up as Tommy's legs shake uncontrollably. "I didn't expect you this soon."</p><p>  "I thought you said-"</p><p>  "I talk a lot of shit, Tommy." Wilbur laughs. Tommy smiles weakly. "Do you remember anything?"</p><p>  Tommy thinks for a moment. Of course he does. He remembers L'manberg, Pogtopia, Wilbur's death, Technoblade, Dream going to prison, Sam Nook...</p><p>  Oh, then everything goes blank. Then he woke up here.</p><p>  "No... what happened to me?" Tommy asks, then shudders as he remembers flashes of darkness, lava and blood. "Actually, I don't wanna know."</p><p>  "You don't." Wilbur agrees, grimacing. Once Tommy stops shaking, he leads Tommy across the white expanse. "I've been watching you, y'know."</p><p>  "I know, I met Ghostbur." Tommy stops. "Wait, if you're-"</p><p>  "I'm not Ghostbur, and Ghostbur isn't quite me. Long story, very complicated, basically Dream's a bitch. I'll explain later. Come on." Wilbur keeps walking, and Tommy follows him curiously. "Y'know, there's a lot of these guys up here, but I thought you'd like to see this one in particular."</p><p>  The white turns into grass, then to animals bounding around a meadow. Foxes, wolves, cats, horses, even a lake full of fish. A cow runs through the field from a larger herd, bounding straight towards Tommy. He gasps.</p><p>  "Henry!"</p><p>  Henry moos loudly, nudging his forehead against Tommy's leg. Tommy drops to his knees and sobs into Henry's fur, cuddling him. Henry licks his neck and Tommy giggles. Wilbur pats Henry on the head.</p><p>  "He's missed you too." Wilbur smiles. They stay there for a while. Henry lays down and settles his head in Tommy's lap. Tommy cries a little longer until Wilbur sits next to him and puts an arm around his little brother.</p><p>  "Is there anyone else here?" Tommy asks, drying his eyes on his neckerchief.</p><p>  "Every pet anyone ever killed, I think." Wilbur indicates to the field, which extends further than Tommy can see. "Mexican Dream has his own place not far from here, and we can build you one too. I prefer to... wander."</p><p>  "What about Schlatt?" Tommy asks, looking up from Henry.</p><p>  "What about him?"</p><p>  "He's dead, shouldn't he be here?"</p><p>  Wilbur furrows his brow. "Is he?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tommy deserves nice things. If you ignore the domestic terrorism, so does Wilbur.</p><p>No I will not elaborate on the ending of this. I have no explanation.</p><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>